mark as: unimportant
by mmchale
Summary: "Actually, I've tried to get in touch with you a lot of times in the last three years. Did you get all those emails?" - A string of emails Mac sent to will during the years they were apart.


_Actually, I've tried to get in touch with you a lot of times in the last three years. Did you get all those emails?_

* * *

from: MacKenzie McHale

to: Will McAvoy

On Mar 7, 2007, at 11:58 PM, MacKenzie McHale wrote:

Will,

I didn't sleep with Brian to hurt you, I hope you know that. I would _never_ hurt you, Will. Not purposely. But I did and it's done and it happened and I'm really, truly sorry. I'm leaving for Iraq tomorrow night. I'll be embedded with a group of guys from CNN. They're great guys, I think. Although, I don't know any of them very well at all. They seem like they'll be great. We'll be staying in the quarters of soldiers who have been wounded or sent home. We follow the troops and cover every bit of news that comes along the way. It's an incredible opportunity. To do the news when it happens, as it happens. Have you ever wanted to do that? I hadn't really, but now seems like a good chance to leave for a bit. I need things to cool down, as do you, I expect.

I regret absolutely everything. I really am sorry, Billy.

Much love,

MacKenzie

* * *

from: MacKenzie McHale

to: Will McAvoy

On Jul 12, 2007, at 3:41 PM, MacKenzie McHale wrote:

I'm the oldest person here. Most of the guys are in their late twenties, I suppose. Some just out of college, a few just out of high school, swear to God. And here I am, nearly forty. _Forty_, Will, it's dreadful. And I can't carry off camo nearly as well as I can black. At least there's no chance I'll cheat on you here, right? Is it too early to laugh about that? It hurt to write, so I think so. We're reporting real news though, which is wonderful. I'd still much rather be producing News Night, I miss everyone. But no, this is really, really wonderful. You'd love it. The guys spend their free time smoking cigars and arguing about politics. It's exactly your kind of thing.

Still my sincerest apologies,

Mac

* * *

from: MacKenzie McHale

to: Will McAvoy

On Dec 21, 2007 2:18 AM, MacKenzie McHale wrote:

We're moving to Afghanistan tomorrow. It's cold here, but completely dry. It feels absolutely nothing like Christmas. Remember last Christmas? We were in bed, watching ACN Morning and making fun of the stories they passed off as news. It was really nice. Jim, one of the guys from CNN, had a bullet scrape his tail bone while we were in Kandahar. He's telling everyone he got shot in the ass, he's milking it, really. He's a good guy though, he produced CNN's 2 o'clock in Atlanta. My new year's resolution is to be better. I want to be better, Billy. And I hope that you're better and that you'll think I'm better and I know that things won't go back to the way they were, but a girl can hope, right?

Forgiven?

Mac

* * *

from: MacKenzie McHale

to: Will McAvoy

On Apr 2, 2008, 4:03 PM, MacKenzie McHale wrote:

We have two weeks leave coming up this month, and I'll be spending it in London. There are so many people I haven't seen in ages, including my parents. They come to the U.S. so much less often now, my mom's really started to prefer England. They don't like flying much anymore either. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Or heard from you at all in that matter. Are you getting my emails? You're ignoring my emails. I suppose I'd ignore me too. I wish I had more time, I'd stop in New York. Surprise you. It wouldn't be a surprise now that I'm telling you. But it's not happening anyway. Would you want to see me? I hope you would. I'd love to hear back from you. How are you doing?

Mac

* * *

from: MacKenzie McHale

to: Will McAvoy

On Aug 19, 2008, 6:20 AM, MacKenzie McHale wrote:

I've really got used to it here. Even the camouflage isn't so bad anymore. I mean, it's still dreadful, but I've gotten the feeling that I can carry it off a bit better now. We even found a bar that we all like in Kabul. August is the absolute hottest month, but it looks exactly the same as it did in the middle of January. The scenery here is very dull. The sunrise is nice this morning though. You're probably asleep. Or not even asleep yet. I've completely lost track of the time difference. The TVs here only broadcast the BBC, I've tried to get some American news online, but I don't have time to do much else besides write a few emails. All quick and short. But that's probably all you want to hear from me, if you still want to hear from me at all.

Mac

* * *

from: MacKenzie McHale

to: Will McAvoy

On Dec 24, 2008, 7:31 PM, MacKenzie McHale wrote:

Who would think that I'd be spending a second holiday in the desert with a Christmas tree made up of a pyramid of beer cans. I certainly didn't. I've been here nearly two years, which is unbelievable. You haven't responded to a single email in nearly two years, just as unbelievable. Or maybe not. I'm getting the feeling you're not liking these emails. All the same. We've gotten some really great stories, I don't know if you read the CNN blog. Jim, I think I've mentioned him before, has been keeping up with one nearly every week. I'm sure everyone at ACN is too busy at ACN to read CNN. I never read CNN when I worked with News Night. I didn't really read much of anything else for that matter.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year,

Mac

* * *

from: MacKenzie McHale

to: Will McAvoy

On May 1, 2009, 3:36 PM, MacKenzie McHale wrote:

I'll be coming home in a few weeks, back to the U.S. I'll be the executive producer for CNN's 5 o'clock in Washington. I'll book a ticket as soon as I'm released from the hospital. We were covering a protest in Islamabad, I'm still in Islamabad, I'm fairly fuzzy on the details. But I've got two gun shot wounds on my right shoulder, side by side like snake eyes. Plus a pretty lengthy star on my stomach from a knife wound. A few other guys got shot, they'll be just fine. One guy, Frank, got a knife to the neck. He's in critical condition. We're mostly okay though. Not Frank, but everyone else. Jim will be my senior producer in Washington. I've got medication that's exhausting me. I really miss you, Billy.

All my love,

MacKenzie

* * *

from: MacKenzie McHale

to: Will McAvoy

On Feb 9, 2010, 9:08 PM, MacKenzie McHale wrote:

Our show is getting cancelled next month. Less than a year, can you believe that? It's not anyone's fault, of course. The viewers' fault maybe. For not existing. I don't know what I'll do next. Jim has an offer to go anywhere within CNN. They did not however, extend that offer to me. I'd love to come back to News Night, but I'm sure you're quite happy with your current EP. Maybe I'll talk to Charlie anyways. How horrible would it be for you if I came back? I'll be getting rid of my CNN email address. We're going to finish this month off so well, they'll wish they hadn't cancelled us. Hopefully.

Mac

* * *

_a/n: I don't know how to write in British English and I hate writing in first person.  
_


End file.
